


Good Luck

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fluff central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Their first dance as husband and wife.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguePrincessDanie86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/gifts).



> The song playing in this fic is  
> Lukas Graham - Love Someone

Some people say rain on your wedding day is good luck and signifies that your marriage will last. A knot that becomes wet is hard to untie, so when you 'tie the knot' on a rainy day, your marriage is supposedly just as hard to unravel.  
  
Which was why under a large tent that they thankfully were already going to use, the happy couple didn't look down ridden in the slightest about the rain that kept everyone stuck under the tent, made everything wet and muddy, and made the sky turn cloudy and dark instead of the sunny clear sky it was only an hour ago.  
  
It had started raining ironically enough right as Jimmy announced for them to kiss for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
Gasps and even some screeches came from the guests as their hair, clothes, and makeup got ruined. But they didn't care.  
  
Ellie and Nick had only grinned at each other and kissed in the pouring rain. Her hair and makeup that took a while became undone, and her expensive dress (the one she dreamed since she was a little girl) was probably ruined, but Ellie clung to Nick, her husband, smiling into the kiss as he dipped her like in some cheesy fairytale.  
  
Now they were all under the tent, some guests were grumpy and miserable but Nick gave them a glare if they even dared complain, he'd be damned if anyone ruined this day for Ellie.  
  
"Okay!" Jimmy said into the mic with a grin. "I know the rain was unexpected but let's get this show on the road!" Ellie and Nick exchanged amused glances as Jimmy chuckled nervously and anxiously pulled at his collar. "Mr and Mrs. Torres, it's time for your first dance!"  
  
Jimmy moved off the stage as quick as possible tripping over his own feet in the process.  
  
As the song started to play and they moved to the middle of the makeshift dance floor, their arms wrapped around each other and all eyes were on them.  
  
_There are days I wake up and I pinch myself_  
_You're with me not someone else_  
_And I'm scared, yeah I'm still scared_  
_That it's all a dream_  
  
"I love you." Nick whispered in her ear.  
  
Ellie smiled against his neck. "I love you too."  
  
At one of the tables, Barbara and Lucia who sat next to each other grabbed each others hand, giving the other tear filled grins.  
  
Nick's hand resting across her back gently pressed, making Ellie move in until their bodies were flushed against the other.  
  
_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by_  
_Even the worst ones_  
_You make me smile_  
_I'd stop the world if it gave us time_  
  
At another table, Gibbs smiled fondly at his two agents who had been through so much before getting to this moment. He looked over at Jack who sat a seat away, she gave him a small grin and wink that had him chuckling under his breath.  
  
Ziva and Tony sitting a few seats down eyed the exchange with amused looks before glancing at each other with smiles. Ziva leaned against him as they watched their friends, Tony's arm around her waist.  
  
Ellie pulled back a little to look at him, the way he was looking at her made her stomach flutter and a warmth feeling spread through her. No one had ever looked at her like that before, not with as much intensity as Nick had. Leaning his forehead against hers, they looked into each other's eyes with smiles.  
  
_'Cause when you love someone_  
_You open up your heart_  
_When you love someone_  
_You may grow_  
_If you love someone_  
_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_  
_You'll probably never love someone like I do_  
_You'll probably never love someone like I do_  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Ellie gave him an 'oh really?' look. "Nick, my hair is a tangled wet mess, my makeup is runny, and my dress has mud on the bottom."  
  
"You're always beautiful to me Ellie." He said softly, rubbing circles on her back as they slowly swayed. "When you're pissed at me and your face is red from anger, when you're sick and stuffy surrounded by tissues on the couch, when your hair's a mess from running your fingers through it when stressed, when your eyes are puffy and red from crying..all of it."  
  
Ellie felt her eyes water as she gave a small sniffle. "You realize we already said our vows, you doofus."  
  
He laughed, kissing her gently.  
  
Tim and Delilah sitting between Gibbs and Tony, watched the dancing couple with fond looks as they remembered their own wedding and when the two had the jitters and came to them for advice. Ellie because she was afraid and wanted so badly for this marriage to last, and Nick with this being his first time married.  
  
_When you say_  
_You love the way I make you feel_  
_Everything becomes so real_  
_Don't be scared, no don't be scared_  
_'Cause you're all I need_  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Remember how you were worried about our wedding not comparing to mine and Jake's?"  
  
Nick made a grumbling noise. "I wasn't worried…"  
  
She rolled her eyes fondly knowing he _was_ worried. "There's nothing to compare to." Ellie traced her fingers lightly along the stubble on his face that she insisted he keep for the wedding. "This has been everything I could want."  
  
"Even with the rain, ruined dress, mud, and grumpy guests?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's still perfect."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
They closed the distance between their lips once more, the kiss growing deeper not caring what anyone thought even as she heard the whistles from friends and teasing shouts from her brothers as the song came to an end.  
  
Neither of them paid any mind to the cheers and clapping as they pulled away.  
  
After that the only time they weren't wrapped up in each other on the dance floor swaying to even the fast songs were when they cut the cake, ate, and for the speeches.  
  
Some people say rain on your wedding day is good luck and signifies that your marriage will last..  
  
They were right.


End file.
